fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kimberly Likes Being Evil
In the Temple, Divatox was in front of the pit, trying to bring forth Maligore. "Maligore, great flame of destruction, it is I, Divatox, you're one and only true soulmate. This moment has been long and coming, and now, I bring you two perfect specimens to seal our matrimonial pact." She said, indicating towards where Kimberly and Jason were tied up, above the pit. "Awake, and feed upon their purity. Come forth, and let evil twist their souls. Victory is ours and join forces with me!" She yelled out. The Malachians then started to chant 'Maligore.' over and over again. Meanwhile, the rangers were looking on, trying to figure out what to do. "You guys ready?" He asked the other, and once they replied in positive he continued. "Move out on my command." Tommy said. The rangers nodded. "Now!" They all then ran into the temple, showing themselves. "Who are you?" Divatox sneered. "We did." Kimberly said, drawing everyone's attention to her. She turned her head towards the Rangers. "Rangers, this is Divatox," Kim said, making introductions, she then turned her head towards Divatox. "Divatox, this is your worst nightmare." Despite the situation Carmen chuckled. Leave it to Kim to make some witty retort while she was hanging above a pit of Lava. Divatox then gave off a humorless laugh. "Ha. Lower them into the volcano." She instructed. The Piranhatron near the wheel then started to turn it, slowly moving Jason and Kimberly toward the Lava. "I'll get the wheel!" Justin exclaimed, heading for the wheel." The other rangers then went after the Piranhatrons. Justin knocked over a Piranhatron that was in his way and then knocked the Piranhatron away from the wheel. "Divatox, give up?" Justin asked. "Elgar, go give Power Boy my answer." Divatox ordered. Elgar went over to Justin carrying a whip and Justin back flipped out of the way. "Get back here you little twerp." Elgar growled. Elgar then ran after Justin. Elgar threw his whip at Justin, which Justin caught, this wasn't a good idea, because Elgar twirled Justin around and made it so the whip was chocking him. "What's the matter? All choked up?" Elgar asked rhetorically. Carmen turned away from the Piranhatron that she had just kicked down and saw the position that Justin was in. She quickly ran over and kicked Elgar away from Justin, which caused Elgar to let go of the whip, freeing Justin. Carmen continued to attack Elgar until Elgar just ran back to his aunt like a baby. "You okay, Kid?" Carmen asked. "Yeah I'm alright." Meanwhile, Adam was helping Lerigot up. "C'mon, Lerigot. Over here." He guided Lerigot to Yara and Bethel. "Wait here. I'll be back as soon as I can." Adam assured, and then he left. Meanwhile, Rygog was heading over to the wheel and started turning it, making Kimberly and Jason start to fall to the pit again. "Guys, help!" Kim screamed. "Kim!" Tommy yelled, trying to get to Kim and Jason, put Piranhatrons kept attacking him. "Kim, Jase!" Carmen yelled while trying to get away from the Piranhatrons. "Into the fire," Rygog shouted from his spot turning the wheel. "Get out of my way," Adam yelled. Every time he said a word he emphasized it with a blow to a Piranhatron. Elgar came over to Adam and threw his whip around Adam's neck, chocking him. Carmen had just kicked a Piranhatron away when she saw Adam's neck being throttled by Elgar. She quickly went over to him and kicked him in the side, causing him to let go. "Didn't you learn your lesson last time; Nessuno pasticci con i miei amici." She then went over to him and started punching and kicking him until finally she hit him with a very powerful spin kick, making him fly twenty feet away, causing him to crash into his Aunt Divatox. A moment later three piranhatrons came and restrained her, along with the other five Rangers. The Rangers had to watch as their friends were lowered down into the volcano without them being able to do anything to stop it. Divatox was getting up from being hit by her nephew, when Jason and Kimberly were almost fully into the Volcano. "It's too late rangers, even now; their becoming the spawns of evil." She cackled. "I love when a plan comes together!" Elgar explained, looking on as the pit exploded. A minute later two towers of fire appeared on the pit's edge. Once the fire went away you saw the figures of Kimberly and Jason. This made all of the Piranhatrons let go of the rangers and start backing away. "Kimberly, Jason." Tommy said, starting to head for his friends. "Whoa. That's a nice trick." Elgar said, taking a step back. Kimberly and Jason turned around their usual brown eyes were red. You could also see that they had a type of Predator look on their face. Kimberly lifted up her shackles and ripped them apart easily, while giving off a growl, Jason followed suit. "Maligore's children," Divatox shouted. "Destroy those who threaten the phase of unity!" Kimberly jumped down to the ground landing on her feet like a cat, giving off a look as though she was scrutinizing her prey. Jason simply front flipped off of the ledge. Tommy automatically went towards Kim, putting his hands on her shoulders. "Kim!" He said, but the former pink ranger just pushed him away. Jason stood there, wondering who he should attack first, when Justin ran up to him. "Stop!" Justin yelled, putting a hand on Jason's shoulder. Jason easily twisted Justin's wrist and punched him on the stomach before kicking him away. "Leave him alone!" Kat told him, heading towards Jason. But he punched her several times then kicked her away. "Kim!" Adam cried. Kim just threw a kick to his chest and kneed his stomach a few times. Once Adam was down, Tanya came up from behind Kim. Before Tanya could even throw a punch Kim was choking her and threw to the side. Carmen then came up to Kim, and tried to talk to her. "Come on Kimmie," Carmen said, but before she could say anything else Kim threw a punch at her, which Carmen avoided. "You don't really want to hurt me do you?" Carmen asked, but the only reply she got was a kick, which she avoided again. "Come on Kimmie. Cradle to the Grave, remember?" Carmen said before Kim could hit her again. Kim looked at Carmen with a neutral look on her face, and Carmen could see the brown specks that were starting to come through, Kim started walking up to Carmen, but not in a predator way. Before they even understood what was happening, Kat had come up and kicked Kim away from Carmen, thinking that Kim was attacking Carmen, making Kim's eyes turn fully red again. "Kim, you've gotta fight the evil!" Kat told her, not knowing that she actually was before she had interrupted. Kim then got up and kicked Carmen away and headed for Kat. Carmen slowly got up, because her stomach was hurting from the kick. She glared at Kat for a moment, knowing that if she hadn't interrupted she would have had the normal Kim back. She then started fighting the Piranhatrons that were trying to sneak up on her. "Evil is like evil does," Kim replied in a voice that wasn't hers. Kim grabbed Kat's arm and pulled her down, ready to hit her. Tommy saw this and started running over to her. "No! Kimberly, no!" He said, spinning her around so that she could face him. Tommy then unlatched his helmet. "No, look at me, Kim," Tommy said. "Look at me. It's me. It's me, Tommy." He said, he could see some of Kimberly in her eyes fairly quickly, but then Kat once again interrupted. "Yes, we're your friends!" Kat said. "Friends?" Kim asked laughing an evil laugh. She looked Tommy. "I don't have any friends." Tommy then felt a strong hand clamp down onto his shoulder. He spun around and saw that he was face to face with his best friend. Jason's hands then gripped Tommy's neck before kicking him, making him fly back. "Oh yeah, and sweetie," Kim said. "Pink is out!" She then kicked Kat in the stomach. "Come on Ranger." Jason growled out, backing Tommy up to the volcanoes ledge. "No, I don't want to hurt you." Tommy told Jason, who just started punching Tommy, who blocked most of them, Jason then hit Tommy in the stomach multiple times; making him hit the ledge of the volcano. Jason then jumped onto the ledge over Tommy and began to choke him again. Kimberly had just kicked Tanya away when she saw Jason pinning Tommy down on the ledge of the pit. "Into the fire," she growled. "Into the fire," She started chanting, "Do it, do it, Maligore's power will exceed, throw him in the fire!" Divatox yelled at Jason. "No! This one is mine!" Jason growled. "Throw him in the fire, throw him in the fire." Divatox said, repeating it over and over again. "Yes, into the fire." Kim said. Lerigot was watching, and he weakly held up his Golden Key. Purifying energy coarsed through the air, directed at Kimberly. He was hoping he had enough energy to break the spell of evil cast upon this poor girl, and that she could help the Red Ranger before he is killed. But, to Lerigot's shock, Kimberly wasn't healed. She cocked her head towards the Liarians, and chuckled. "Nice try, Ewok," she snarled, "but I like being evil!" Lerigot's eyes widened when he realized that the evil has fed off her hatred and anger towards the Power Rangers, especially the Pink and Red Rangers. She wouldn't save them for any reason. Category:Fan Fiction